Errance
by Raviolissima
Summary: Tony est blessé en mission, et cela va le conduire à vivre une drôle d'aventure, dont il ne sortira pas indemne et qui risque, pour son plus grand bien, de lui faire ouvrir les yeux...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure : **Voici la nouvelle fic promise, dans un nouveau style que j'ai beaucoup aimé approcher et qui était très intéressant pour moi. J'ai adoré me glisser dans la peau de Tony et de faire un peu d'introspection... etc. Enfin, je ne vous en dis pas plus, et je vous laisserai découvrir tout ça au long des chapitres ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews, c'est très intéressant !

**Mise à jour :** Une fois par semaine.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède pas NCIS. Tous droits réservés à DPB et CBS et Paramount et tout le tralala. Je n'écris que dans un but divertissant et non-lucratif. Si je possédais NCIS, y'aurait mon nom dans le générique et la plupart d'entre vous le sauraient. :)

**Ship :** Tiva

**Spoilers :** Se situe minimum post-501.

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Angst / Romance

* * *

Ziva et moi passons par l'arrière du bâtiment pour l'attraper s'il tentait de s'enfuir. On se poste alors chacun d'un côté de la porte et elle dit à Gibbs que nous sommes en place, puis on l'entend défoncer la porte. Tout à coup, la porte entre nous deux s'ouvre à la volée et je sursaute. Je le reconnais au premier coup d'œil, c'est notre suspect. En même temps que ma chère collègue, je me lance immédiatement à sa poursuite. Et il court vite, le bougre. J'entends Ziva qui informe Gibbs qu'il s'enfuit, tandis qu'elle court plus vite encore. Ca, je ne le comprends pas, cette fille est épatante ! Mais il disparaît au coin d'un autre bâtiment et nous le perdons de vue quelques secondes. Assez de temps pour que nous nous trouvions confrontés à un gros problème : nous contournons l'angle de l'entrepôt et il a profité du peu de temps pour dégainer une arme et la braque sur nous. On s'est fait avoir comme deux débutants. On se stoppe alors automatiquement et je vois Ziva du coin de l'œil analyser la situation. Elle m'intime de me jeter sur le côté, et d'un même mouvement nous atterrissons à terre. A ce moment, plusieurs coups de feu retentissent. Je le vois tirer dans notre direction avant de s'écrouler, mort. Je me tourne vers Ziva, elle est près de moi et reprend son souffle en regardant le corps inerte de notre suspect, une quinzaine de mètres plus loin. Je l'appelle, mais elle ne m'entend pas. Puis, soudainement, elle se retourne et je vois sur son visage un air que je n'ai jamais vu. C'est un mélange d'affolement, d'inquiétude et de terreur. Tout à fait anti-Ziva. 

- Tony ! hurle-t-elle.

- Aïe, mais ne crie pas, je suis juste à côté, Zee-Vah…

- Oh mon dieu, Tony… Tony, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Mais bien sûr que je t'entends, Ziva. Comment ne pas t'entendre, d'ailleurs…

Je me relève péniblement, tandis qu'elle s'agenouille à terre.

- Ca va, toi ? je lance avant de me retourner vers elle.

Et ce que je vois là me surprend plus que n'importe quoi dans ma vie, et ça restera probablement gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. Ce que je vois, c'est mon propre corps, étendu sur le sol, et Ziva, agenouillée auprès de « mon autre moi », devrais-je dire. Mais c'est une blague, ça ne peut être qu'une blague. Ce genre de chose est impossible. Non, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai pourtant sous les yeux. Elle me parle, je l'entends très distinctement, elle est inquiète, je sens l'angoisse dans sa voix et j'arrive justement à reconnaître cette angoisse, parce que je ne l'ai jamais entendue. Je l'ai entendue en colère, frustrée, jalouse, furieuse, menaçante, séductrice, ennuyée, mais jamais je n'ai été aussi triste en entendant le son de sa voix. Désespérée. Oui, désespérée est le mot qui convient.

Elle sort de ses mains tremblantes son portable de sa poche et compose le 911, tout en appelant Gibbs tout haut, par le biais de son oreillette.

- Gibbs ! Gibbs, bon sang, répondez…

- …

- Gibbs, c'est Tony. Il a été touché. (…) J'en sais rien. (…) Non, c'est pas joli à voir... J'appelle une ambulance.

Puis elle cale son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et parle à un opérateur.

Elle prend _mon_ pouls et apparemment, _je_ suis toujours vivant. C'est bon, c'est déjà ça.

- Très faible, dit-elle après avoir appliqué ses doigts plusieurs secondes sur _ma_ carotide.

Bon, vivant, peut-être, mais plus pour longtemps, si ça continue comme ça.

Elle raccroche et je reste planté là, comme un idiot. Que faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là, à m'observer en train de mourir ? A observer ce qui se passe autour, alors que je devrais être dans mon propre corps en train de me battre pour rétablir ce foutu pouls ?

Je m'agenouille auprès de Ziva et tente de lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Mais par un phénomène qui me dépasse, ma main traverse son corps. Je ne suis même plus un être matériel. Oh mon dieu, je suis devenu un fantôme, comme dans Ghost. Hum, bon film. Demi Moore, Patrick Swayze. Vraiment flippant. Bon, en attendant, à la fin, le type il meurt. Est-ce que c'est ce qui va m'arriver aussi ? Ciel, non, je suis encore trop jeune. Et je crois que si je meurs, Gibbs lui-même va venir me chercher pour me tuer lui-même…

Je continue d'observer Ziva. Elle a posé son téléphone près d'elle et approche son visage du mien. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait, jusqu'à ce que l'horrible vérité m'apparaisse. Elle est en train de vérifier ma respiration. Elle reprend mon pouls une nouvelle fois, mais de toute évidence, rien. Là, je commence à flipper. Elle ouvre alors ma veste et déchire ma chemise. Puis elle se redresse, appose ses mains sur mon torse et entame un massage cardiaque.

* * *

_Alors, vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre ? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, comme vous semblez avoir apprécié le début de cette petite fic, je vais poster plus tôt ! Laissez-moi vos impressions, ça aide toujours à s'améliorer :P Bon week-end à tous !_

* * *

_Elle se redresse, appose ses mains sur mon torse et entame un massage cardiaque._

- Non, je ne peux pas mourir comme ça.

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

- Mais c'est pas possible !

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

- Ne me laisse pas mourir, je t'en prie…

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

- Ziva !

Je me retourne, les yeux pleins de larmes d'assister à ma propre mort et je vois Gibbs qui arrive en courant. Je me relève et m'écarte de _mon_ corps inerte et sans vie.

Elle ne semble pas l'avoir vu et continue son massage.

- Tony, tu ne peux pas partir, je te l'interdis ! crie-t-elle entre deux insufflations.

- Crois-moi, je n'en ai pas plus envie que ça, moi non plus.

Elle reprend mon pouls et ce qu'elle sent paraît la soulager. Je suis de nouveau en vie. Et heureusement, sur ces entrefaites, arrive l'ambulance, qui se gare presque à _mes_ pieds. Les deux hommes qui en descendent courent vers nous et s'approchent de _moi_, tandis que Ziva se relève et s'écarte de leur chemin. Elle s'avance vers Gibbs et je vois qu'elle hésite. Je sens bien qu'elle a besoin de réconfort, mais je sais qu'elle n'osera jamais aller vers Gibbs. Ni personne d'autre.

Je suis mal en point. Ce que disent les ambulanciers ne me rassure pas du tout et me met encore plus mal à l'aise si c'est possible. Toute cette histoire me rend très mal. D'habitude, les gens n'ont pas pour habitude de sortir de leur corps pour pouvoir se regarder mourir. Du moins, personne n'a pu en témoigner. D'un côté, s'ils sont morts, c'est logique.

J'entends des noms de médicaments dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler auparavant, et ils _m_'injectent tout ça dans le corps. Moi qui ai horreur des piqûres, me voilà servi… Un troisième ambulancier descend du véhicule et arrive à son tour, tirant un brancard. Ils _me_ déplacent sur le brancard et s'éloignent rapidement vers l'ambulance. Ziva esquisse quelques pas, puis se retourne vers Gibbs, attendant soit qu'il l'en empêche, soit qu'il l'encourage. Il lui adresse un signe de tête lui signifiant d'y aller. Elle court alors en direction du camion et monte à bord. Je la suis et l'imite. Quand même, je ne vais pas laisser mon corps tout seul, quoi…

Arrivés à l'hôpital, on descend sur le goudron et les ambulanciers se mettent à courir vers l'entrée des Urgences. Ce qui se passe sous mes yeux ne me présage rien de bon. Ziva les suit. Ou devrais-je dire _nous_ suit jusqu'aux portes du bloc et là, on lui dit d'attendre, qu'un médecin la tiendra au courant. Je m'avance vers elle et, bien sûr, comme elle ne me voit pas, elle fait demi-tour et passe en me frôlant le bras. Sa main me passe au travers et c'est là une sensation très étrange. Je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots dessus, mais je me sens extrêmement seul au monde, sans le moindre pouvoir sur le monde qui m'entoure. Elle s'appuie contre le mur du couloir et glisse le long, jusqu'à toucher le sol. Elle s'y assoit et pose sa tête dans ses bras, son front contre ses genoux. Je jurerais qu'elle pleure. Ziva, pleurer ? C'est assez inconcevable, d'après moi. Mais j'entends un léger sanglot qui me conforte dans mon idée. Je fais alors quelques pas dans sa direction et arrivé près d'elle, je m'assois à sa droite. J'aimerais serrer dans mes bras cette Ziva si fragile, qui, pour une fois, pensant que personne ne peut la voir, se laisse aller à des sentiments purement humains. Mais _je_ la vois et je vois enfin cette facette de sa personnalité qu'elle cherche si énergiquement à dissimuler. Elle relève le visage, essuie une larme d'un revers de main et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression d'exister à nouveau. Elle se tourne vers moi et il me semble qu'elle me regarde. Mais non. J'avais oublié qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

C'est horriblement frustrant et tellement incroyable ce qui m'arrive. A bien y réfléchir, j'ai lu un truc à propos de gens, qui près de la mort, ont eu l'occasion d'avoir des OBE : Out of Body Experience. Mais je ne ressens pas la même chose que ce qu'ils ont décrit. Eux, c'était plutôt, une vague sensation de déjà vu à leur réveil. Alors que moi, je me sens bien vivant, je respire, je sens le vent sur mon visage, la chaleur du corps de Ziva près du mien, à la différence près que je ne peux la toucher. Je voudrais être là pour elle, pour la consoler, malgré ce qu'elle voudra faire croire quand les autres seront là, elle a besoin de réconfort. Je voudrais la serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que tout va bien se passer, que je vais réintégrer mon corps sous peu, mais je n'en suis moi-même pas sûr.

A quoi rime tout ça ? Est-ce une quelconque leçon ? Le prix de la vie, je le connais, je côtoie la mort tous les jours. Ma vie, je la risque tous les jours. Ou alors… ? Pour faire réaliser l'attention que nous porte notre entourage. Dans ce cas, c'est réussi, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Ziva s'inquiéterait de mon sort.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours ! Merci vraiment pour toutes vos reviews, rien de plus motivant ! Bisous._

* * *

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Ziva s'inquiéterait de mon sort.

_- Oh, espèce d'idiot, bien sûr que si, tu le savais. Le seul problème, c'est que tu n'en avais rien à faire, pauvre hypocrite. Tu l'a vue, tu as vu sa tristesse, tu as vu sa déception, sa sensibilité grandissante. Tu as vu tout ça, mais tu n'y as pas prêté attention. Tu t'es focalisé sur toi et ton histoire avec Jeanne, cette histoire vaine, que tu as essayé de protéger de la tentation d'une autre. Tu étais parfaitement conscient de l'attraction mutuelle qui agissait entre vous, seulement tu ne voulais pas céder et tu as essayé de t'installer dans une relation normale, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas pour toi. Tu le savais ; sinon, tu n'aurais pas essayé de la protéger de Ziva. De te renfermer comme tu l'as fait. De la blesser comme tu l'as fait. Tu savais tout ça. Tu l'as fait délibérément. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Et un traître._

- Stop. J'admets, je suis coupable de sa douleur, je le sais déjà. Pas besoin de me torturer plus avec ça, merci. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais au fond, j'essayais juste de me prouver que j'étais « normal ». Que je pouvais aussi vivre une histoire_ normale_ avec une fille _normale_ dans une vie _normale_. C'est tout. Jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de blesser Ziva. C'est quelqu'un de bien que je respecte et que j'apprécie vraiment.

_- Que tu respectes ? Et c'est comme ça que tu le lui prouves ? En la rejetant comme tu l'as fait ? En l'ignorant ? En paradant devant elle, exhibant ton bonheur avec cette fille, alors qu'elle s'éprenait de toi, petit à petit. Tu as été égoïste et blessant. Tu as de la chance si un jour elle te pardonne._

- Je ne lui demanderai jamais de me pardonner. Elle le fera si elle peut, si elle veut. Mais je la respecte vraiment, malgré ce que tu peut dire.

_- Tu la respectes ? La seule raison pour laquelle tu la respectes, c'est parce qu'elle pourrait te tuer de 18 façons différentes rien qu'avec un trombone._

- Tu vas trop loin, de quel droit te permets-tu d'avancer tout ça ? Et puis, mais… Mais… Qui es-tu ?

A ce moment-là, je me rends compte que je ne discutais pas avec moi-même, mais avec un double de moi, assis près de moi, qui me ressemble de façon troublante, habillé pareil que moi, juste avec un air sévère et sérieux.

Il se lève, se poste devant moi en époussetant son pantalon. Mais d'où il sort celui-là ? Cela nous fait un troisième DiNozzo. Oh mon dieu, que dirait Ziva ? Je pense qu'elle ferait une syncope.

_- Je suis toi._

- Tu es moi ? Non non, à ce que je sache, je suis moi. Toi, tu ne peux pas être moi, tu es toi.

_- Je suis toi. Tu ne vois pas la ressemblance. Je suis toi, trait pour trait._

- Oui, mais tu racontes plus de débilités que moi.

_- Non. En fin de compte, tu as peut-être raison, je ne suis pas toi. Je suis ton côté sage et posé. Celui qui balance tes décisions, qui pèse le pour et le contre. Je suis, comment dire… ? Ta conscience._

- Ma conscience ?

Je pars dans un rire nerveux et un peu anxieux. Tout ce qui m'étais arrivé jusque là était carrément bizarre, mais je dois dire que _ça_ dépasse les bornes. Ma conscience.

- Ma conscience, laisse-moi rire. C'est quoi tout ça, une blague ? C'est un coup de Ziva ? Le bleu ? Gibbs ? Parce que, dans ce cas, bravo pour le déguisement, j'ai bien l'impression de me voir dans un miroir !

Mon clone soupire, l'air exaspéré et regarde alentour, sûrement dans l'espoir que je gobe son histoire.

_- C'est bon, t'as fini ?_ finit-il par me demander.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, et pas au fond de ma tête alors ?

_- Je vais te résumer la situation en deux simples phrases. Tu es entre la vie et la mort dans ce bloc opératoire._

- Oui, ça, je l'avais compris tout seul. Tu peux me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

_- Tu me laisse finir, oui ?_

- Oui, oui, vas-y.

_- Bon. Tu es_ _entre la vie et la mort dans ce bloc opératoire. De notre entrevue dépend ton sort. _

_- _Là, par contre, t'as le droit d'être plus clair.

_- Solution n°1 : Tu comprends rapidement là où je veux en venir et tu as le droit de choisir : retourner dans ton corps ou le laisser et quitter la vie. Solution n°2 : Tu es un parfait idiot et tu ne comprends rien. Auquel cas, la vie sur Terre, c'est fini pour toi._

- Hey, c'est quoi ce chantage ?

_- Bon sang, Anthony DiNozzo, on a pas trois ans. Lève-toi._

_ Non, Tony n'est pas schizo, c'est juste une idée qui m'est venue et que j'ai trouvé très intéressante à développer. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nouveau chapitre, encore plus bizarre que le début. J'espère répondre à vos attente et que ça ne sera pas trop bizarre pour vous ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

* * *

Je m'exécute et je me lève. Je lance un dernier regard à Ziva, toujours recroquevillée contre le mur, ses yeux rouges trahissant son mal-être. Mais soudain, tout ce qui m'entoure disparaît et je me retrouve dans un parc, un petit garçon au pied d'un arbre. Le soleil baigne l'herbe de son éclat d'été et les pâquerettes jonchent le gazon. A une dizaine de mètres de nous, une balançoire et une petite maison de bois pour enfant. Je reconnais le domaine familial de mon enfance, dans le Kentucky. La grosse bâtisse en briques blanches me le confirme. C'est celle où j'ai passé les 10 premières années de ma vie, avant d'être envoyé en internat à des centaines de kilomètres de ma famille. Soi-disant le meilleur établissement du comté...

Et, cet enfant, je le reconnais parfaitement, c'est moi.

Un quatrième moi… Oh mon dieu, dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ?

Le petit Anthony est en train de jouer avec un lance-pierre est cale une pierre dans l'élastique et dirige dans notre direction. Il relâche l'élastique et le caillou fait un vol plané à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Oui, mais bon, je ne risque rien, je suis un _fantôme_.

Soudain, j'entends une voix de femme qui appelle 'Anthony'. Je regarde autour, je ne la vois pas. Mais je reconnais cette voix entre mille. C'est celle de ma mère. Ma _conscience_ se met à marcher en direction de la bâtisse, d'où la voix de ma mère semble venir. Alors, le jeune Anthony se lève brutalement, traverse la pelouse en courant et entre dans la maison en criant : 'Oui !'

Ma _conscience _prend alors la parole.

_- Tu le reconnais ?_

- Bien sûr.

_- Tu as 9 ans. C'est le jour de ton anniversaire. Tu te souviens de ton anniversaire ?_

- Oui, lui dis-je d'un ton grave, tout en me remémorant l'événement de ce jour.

_- Viens._

Je le suis à contre-cœur, même si je n'ai aucune envie de revivre ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

- Anthony, viens m'aider, dit ma mère.

Le petit DiNozzo monte les marches quatre à quatre et arrive dans sa chambre. Nous le suivons et je reconnais ma chambre de petit garçon, la chambre où j'ai passé tant d'heures, seul et triste. Mon père travaillait, n'était jamais à la maison, et ma mère était bien souvent malade et dépressive.

Ma mère est penchée sur mon lit, et une grosse valise est ouverte sur le lit, presque pleine de vêtements. Je revois son visage lorsqu'elle était jeune encore. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux, alors que je réalise le temps qui a filé, faisant fi de mon insouciance, de mon inconstance et le temps sans pitié me volant mon enfance. Je n'ai jamais vraiment profité de l'amour de ma mère. Je préférais passer du temps sous mon arbre favori, à remuer mes pensées, à inventer mes histoires, à rêver à mon futur, quand je serai un policier, arrêtant les méchants.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour, où le ciel bleu allait définitivement se couvrir.

Ce jour de mes neuf ans a été celui choisi par mon père pour que je prenne le train direction la grande ville de New-York. La mégalopole, que je n'allait plus quitter que pendant les vacances, jusqu'à un jour de ma treizième année, où mon père me déshéritât à cause d'une sombre dispute.

J'observe alors le petit Anthony qui tend à sa mère –ma mère-, une pile de linge, qu'elle fourre dans la valise, qu'elle clôt, les larmes aux yeux.

Je partais pour New-York. Et les peu de fois où je revins dans la maison familiale, ce fut pour souffrir de l'absence de mon père, que je ne revis que très peu de fois.

Ce départ fut un des principaux changements de ma vie. Puisque après avoir fait mes études dans l'Ohio, j'ai intégré la police de Philadelphie pendant 18 mois et celle de Baltimore 2 ans avant d'entrer au NCIS.

_- Alors, ça rappelle des souvenirs, hein ?_

- Mm.

J'acquiesce lentement de la tête et observe un instant le petit Tony qui ne sait pas encore qu'il ne reverra pas sa mère avant de longs mois. Puis, plus pendant de nombreuses années… Mais au moins, son rêve est devenu réalité. Je suis un policier qui lutte pour la justice et qui tente, à son faible niveau d'agir pour que les méchants finissent derrière les barreaux.

_- Tu vas me demander, 'pourquoi ce moment précis de ta vie, de notre vie ?' Eh bien, je vais répondre avant même que tu ne poses la question. Ce départ, Anthony DiNozzo, a marqué le début d'une évolution psychologique plus rapide que la normale. Séparé de tes parents, tu as dû te construire seul, tu as dû te forger un caractère et une histoire par tes propres moyens. Maintenant, je vais t'épargner la visite de chacune de tes conquêtes, car ça prendrait bien trop de temps et ce temps, nous ne l'avons pas. Revenons à des temps plus récents… _

_Alors ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Un court petit chapitre, loin d'être mon préféré, mais je vous le mets quand même car il fait partie de l'intrigue et contribue au tout, d'après moi... Mais je vous promets que le prochain sera meilleur et plus long ! Je vous le publierai plus rapidement, sûrement dans le week-end, parce qu'après, je n'aurai pas le temps avant au moins avril... (joie des Bacs blancs...) Bisous et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Tout ce qui m'entoure change à nouveau et je me retrouve dans un endroit qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Un quartier résidentiel à Baltimore. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie de ça aussi. Deux hommes se trouvent en train de frapper à une porte, à quelques mètres. En face de l'inspecteur DiNozzo (moi !), se trouve Brandon McCain, mon coéquipier et ami.

Je redoute bien ce qu'il va me montrer, car je sais où il veut en venir.

- Ah non, non, c'est hors de question.

_- Tu n'as pas le choix._

- C'est quoi ton but, à la fin ? Me faire souffrir ?

_- Non, te faire comprendre !_

- Mais me faire comprendre quoi, bon sang ?

_- Te faire comprendre qu'à force de te cacher derrière cette forteresse, tu n'arriveras pas à construire des relations normales, comme tu disais._

- Je m'en fiche. Ce n'est certainement pas en me faisant revivre les moments difficiles de ma vie que tu y arriveras. Je n'en ai pas besoin !

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit et mon coéquipier s'effondre dans une mare de sang. Un unique tir dans la tête. La tempe droite. Le moi-du-passé dégaine son arme et recherche du regard le tireur embusqué, mais personne en vue. McCain est mort.

- Oui, bien réussi, dis-je ironiquement, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu en tête la mort de Brandon. Merci, ça fait du bien.

_- Alors, ça fait quoi ? Tu l'avais relégué au fin fond de ta mémoire, pour ne pas en souffrir. Le fait est qu'il est mort. Tenter de l'oublier n'effacera pas ce qui s'est passé. La blessure est toujours ouverte, tu te sens toujours coupable de sa mort, hein ?_

- Peut-être bien. Mais moi, ça m'aide à surmonter.

_- Si tu le dis... Bon, autre chose. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bien le bonjour à tous, mes chers lecteurs ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews, et un grand désolée pour le dernier chapitre pas très long, pas très passionnant.. Alors, comme je suis de bonne humeur, que vous m'avez motivée et que je voudrais bien me faire pardonner, je vous poste dès maintenant la suite, en espérant qu'elle sera meilleure et qu'elle vous plaira ! Bisous !_

* * *

Le monde changea alors à nouveau et je me retrouve dans une situation, encore plus récente. Je reconnaîtrais ce toit entre mille, cette vue entre mille. Le toit où, par un après-midi ensoleillé, alors que nous tentions de sauver un bateau d'un missile dérobé par des terroristes, dont Ari Aswari, a été tuée Kate. Je reste immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement, je sais à quoi je vais assister et je me prépare mentalement. _J_'arrive avec Gibbs, nous tirons, deux terroristes tombent. C'est comme une chorégraphie que j'aurais répété des dizaines de fois dans ma tête, mais qui me ferait un peu plus mal chaque jour. Je vois Kate qui apparaît presque de nul part et se jette devant une balle qui était destinée à Gibbs. Puis elle s'effondre une première fois. Gibbs et moi la relevons, heureusement, son gilet par-balle lui a sauvé la vie. Mais je sais aujourd'hui quelque chose qu'à ce moment-là personne ne savait. Elle était destinée à perdre la vie ce jour-là. Si elle n'avait pas eu son gilet, peut-être aurait-elle pu être sauvée. Mais la blessure mortelle de Ari, rien n'a pu l'empêcher. Et s'il n'avait pas abattu Kate, qui aurait-il tué ? Gibbs, McGee, moi ? Comment tout cela se serait-il passé ? Et j'assiste, aussi impuissant que ce fameux jour à la mort brutale et violente de ma collègue et amie, de celle que je considérais comme mon unique sœur. La sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Elle ne terminera jamais sa phrase. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a voulu dire. J'observe tout d'un œil nouveau, mon visage éclaboussé de sang, son sang, Gibbs qui cherche du regard l'origine de la maudite balle, il cherche la planque du maudit salopard qui vient d'abattre notre amie sous nos yeux.

Les risques du métiers ? Que quelqu'un vienne encore me dire que de voir la mort, c'est les risques du métier, tiens. On se donne tout le mal possible pour sauver des vies, pour permettre à des familles le droit et la possibilité de faire leur deuil après la perte d'un être proche, dont la vie a été volée par un tiers, et voilà comment on nous remercie ! On meurt brutalement, sans aucun égard, comme des chiens ! Brandon, Kate et qui encore ? A combien de morts vais-je devoir encore assister, aussi impuissant que si je n'étais pas là, avant que ne vienne mon tour d'être abattu moi aussi comme une bête ? Tout ça parce que j'ai décidé de dédier ma vie à la justice…

- Comment tu peux m'obliger à revivre ça ?

_- Ca ne te fais pas réfléchir ?_

- Si. Et ça me révolte encore plus en y réfléchissant. Tous sont morts car ils recherchaient la vérité et la justice. Voilà quoi ça me fait réfléchir.

_- Ce n'est pas le but de ta visite._

- Le but de ma visite ? Parce que j'ai choisi de rester dans un état transitoire entre la vie et la mort, à regarder ceux que j'ai aimé se faire tuer ? Assister de nouveau à leur mort, comme si une fois n'avait pas suffi.

_- C'est presque ça._

- Très drôle, vraiment, je vois que tu as un très grand humour. Fais gaffe, tu deviens aussi cynique que moi.

_- Ton 'moi intérieur' le désirait. Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux, bon sang ! Est-ce que tu ne vois pas que tu gâches ta vie en te foutant des œillères sur tes sentiments ? Est-ce que tu es aveugle ? A ton avis, pourquoi as-tu été fait pour posséder des sentiments ?_

- J'aurais préféré ne pas en avoir.

_- Mais tu en as et tu dois vivre avec !_

- Il me font plus de mal que de bien. Je n'en peux plus de souffrir dès que je profite de l'amour de quelqu'un, je n'en peux plus de devoir sentir mon cœur éclater dès que je laisse entrevoir un bout de sentiment…

_- Justement, passons à l'étape suivante._

- Tu vas enfin me laisser retourner sur Terre ?

_- Non. Pas encore._


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut ! Etant particulièrement de bonne humeur et ayant passé tous ces fichus bacs blancs, je passe deux minutes et je vous publie un nouveau petit chapitre ! Toujours pas super long, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire de longs chapitres, je suis désolée ! Allez, en espérant que vous apprécierez, nous sommes dans les derniers chapitres, là ! Bisous !_

* * *

Je sens le sol sous mes pieds se dérober et je vacille un instant, avant de reporter mon regard sur ce qui m'entoure. Un petit parc que je connais bien, une fois encore, c'est là où j'ai laissé parler mon cœur à une femme que j'aimais. Et qui, pour ces confessions, m'a laissé et a disparu de la surface de la Terre. D'ailleurs, je nous vois. J'ai un léger choc en la revoyant, dans son manteau à pois. Nous nous asseyons en hâte sur le banc et je m'entends lui dévoiler toute la vérité, l'expression sur son visage change, c'est comme si je voyais dans ses traits la confiance qu'elle avait en moi s'ébranler. Je me retourne vers ma soi-disant conscience.

- Et c'est avec ça que tu espère me faire changer d'avis ?

_- Non._

- Un des seuls jours de ma vie où j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et que j'ai dévoilé la vérité, sur les faits comme sur mes sentiments ?

_- Non. Le but de cette séquence, c'est de te montrer que tu en es capable. Il suffit juste de prendre, comme tu le dis, ton courage à deux mains. Quitte ou double. Ou tu perds ou tu gagnes. En l'occurrence, tu as perdu, mais les circonstances ont joué contre toi. En un autre contexte, tu aurais sûrement tout gagné. Mais la panique de cette pauvre femme, le mensonge trop long, le choc, tout cela a joué contre toi et tu l'as perdue._

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

_- Et tu as bien agi._

- Tu trouves ? Tu trouves que j'ai bien agi ? Je l'ai perdue !

_- Un mal pour un bien. Viens, je vais à présent te montrer ce qu'il se passait pendant ce temps dans un tout autre endroit…_

Là, je me retrouve dans un endroit bien connu, bien sûr, puisque j'y passe quelques heures par semaine, le MTAC.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser une question qui me turlupine.

- Tu n'aimais pas Jeanne ?

_- Je n'ai rien contre elle, c'est vraiment une fille bien. Elle a juste été la victime d'une bien malheureuse naissance. Mais toi-même tu le savais, cette relation était vouée à l'échec. Maintenant, regarde._

Toute l'équipe est ici réunie, bien sûr, sans moi. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'était exactement passé pendant mon absence, mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir…

Je constate que sur l'écran principal est affichée l'image de ma voiture et d'après ce que je déduis, c'est en temps réel. Ils la suivent dans les rues de la ville, lorsque soudain, une déflagration prend tout le monde au dépourvu et on a l'impression qu'elle a eu lieu dans le bâtiment. La directrice murmure un 'oh mon dieu' à peine audible, Gibbs, McGee et Ziva fixent l'écran, incrédule. J'entends Ziva souffler 'Tony' d'un ton qui me bouleverse. Il est vrai que je suis sensé être mort sous ses yeux, dans une explosion. Mais sa voix… Je m'approche de quelques pas, j'observe l'écran, ma voiture est en train de brûler… Je me poste près de Ziva, qui a quitté da chaise et observe avidement l'écran, espérant vraisemblablement se réveiller, pour constater que tout n'ait été qu'un cauchemar… Venant d'elle, ça me fait vraiment du mal, je sens mon cœur se serrer en pensant qu'elle peut me porter de l'affection.

_- Alors, tu ouvres enfin les yeux ?_

- A quel propos ?

_- Ziva._

- Ben quoi, Ziva ?

_- Tu ne vois donc rien ? Elle n'est pas seulement une machine à tuer, elle est un être humain, capable de sentiments. Même si elle a longtemps cherché à les cacher, à les ignorer, les sentiments sont fougueux et indomptables, toi-même tu n'arriveras pas à les laisser de côté. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Ce qui devrait te permettre d'être heureux te rend au contraire malheureux._

- Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape, Monsieur la Conscience ?

_- La prochaine étape est quelque chose, comme un cadeau. Un cadeau empoisonné, DiNozzo. Pénible, mais nécessaire, comme pas mal de choses dans la vie, tu as sans doute pu le remarquer…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà la suite ! Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres !!_

* * *

Pendant qu'il parle, notre environnement change et l'obscurité de la salle de visioconférence du MTAC est remplacée par la lumière éblouissante d'un soleil d'été.

Il continue son _speech_, et moi j'analyse le lieu. Je le reconnais vaguement, mais rien de bien précis. On a du déjà venir pour une enquête, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Le fait est que nous sommes là, en plein soleil, et mon double continue de parler, avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il vient de dire.

_- … Futur._

- Hein, quoi, tu peux répéter ?

_- Tu as droit à un aperçu de ton futur, Anthony DiNozzo._

- Mon futur ?

Mais à peine ai-je fini de parler qu'un homme arrive en courant et je devine que c'est un criminel. Et je vois Ziva arriver non loin derrière lui, ce qui confirme ma pensée. Elle court derrière lui et ne tarde pas à le rattraper. Elle prend de la vitesse rapidement et se jette sur lui. Il heurte le sol dans un bruit sourd, et elle se relève, l'entraînant à sa suite. Sortant une paire de menotte de sa poche et le perd des yeux l'espace d'un instant, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Le suspect le remarque et en profite pour tenter de se faire la malle. Mais elle l'agrippe fortement, jusqu'à lui en tordre le bras. Ce qu'elle ne voit pas, mais que moi, je vois, c'est que l'homme qu'elle tient par le bras a sorti un couteau grand comme mon avant-bras de sa ceinture et avant même qu'elleait le temps d'extirper la paire de menotte de sa poche, il s'est retourné, et lui a planté l'arme dans le thorax. Son expression se fige, et malgré moi, je hurle son nom. Je hurle son nom, je cours vers elle, mais elle ne me voit pas, je ne suis qu'un fantôme, un fantôme sans consistance, sans voix et sans visage, je ne suis qu'un être de pensée, je n'ai même pas de corps. Je crie, je crie encore plus fort, mais ça ne change rien, le salopard reste là à la regarder agoniser, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Je me précipite sur lui, je lui balance mon poing dans la figure, mais rien n'y fait, mon modeste poing invisible et impuissant lui traverse le visage sans même qu'il ait l'impression d'une simple brise. Je voudrais le frapper, je voudrais extirper de lui ses boyaux et lui en faire un collier, je voudrais lui faire tellement de choses douloureuses, mais qui ne soulageraient pas ma peine. Il l'a tuée. Mais en un instant, je me reprends. Tout cela n'est qu'illusion, mon double, lui, est appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés et m'observe, un sourire presque imperceptible sur les lèvres. Je me tourne vers lui, je prends conscience, de combien idiot je dois paraître. Je me stoppe alors brusquement, ma colère cependant ne s'efface pas. Tout ça n'est qu'illusion. _Tout ça n'est qu'illusion._

Je fais quelques pas vers le DiNozzo calme et posé resté dans le coin et je lui dis :

- C'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas la laisser mourir !

_- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, mon vieux. Tout dépendra de la direction que tu décideras de donner à ta vie. Si cette direction est raisonnable, alors tu sauras empêcher cette atrocité. Si tu ne sais pas le faire, si tu ne sais pas la protéger, alors, advienne que pourra._

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

_- Toi seul a le pouvoir de changer les choses, DiNozzo. Si tu n'es pas honnête envers toi-même, tu ne peux pas l'être envers les autres._

- Le pouvoir de changer les choses ? Je ne vois pas quel pouvoir, je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

_- Alors dis-moi, là, comme ça, comment tu vois Ziva._

- Ziva ?

_- Elle-même._


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, mes chers lecteurs ! Merci de toutes vos reviews qui me motivent à continuer !_

* * *

Je lance alors un regard vers son corps. Elle me paraît si fragile, ici étendue, morte. Elle est pourtant belle. Ziva, c'est une femme magnifique, en fin de compte, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Je l'avais toujours vue comme ma collègue, excellent moyen pour ne pas m'attacher au gens.

- Ziva, c'est une femme… Hors du commun. Elle paraît si forte, si sûre d'elle, qu'elle en perd sa nature première. Sa douceur et sa beauté naturelle. Elle sait les cacher et j'ai été assez aveugle pour ne pas les voir. J'ai été aveugle, car c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Peu importe les gens qu'elle a tué, le mal qu'elle a pu faire, moi je ne connais que cette Ziva. Celle avec qui je ris, celle aux côtés de qui je risque ma vie, celle à qui je confierais volontiers ma vie. Je mourrais pour elle, et je suis sûr qu'elle ferait de même pour moi, de par son sens du devoir.

Je marque une pause, très mal à l'aise par ce que je viens de dire. Les confessions, ce n'est pas mon truc…

- Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, j'ai tout de suite remarqué ce lien si spécial entre nous, cette attirance, ce besoin de découvrir l'autre, sans jamais aller plus loin que des sous-entendus idiots et des regards suggestifs. Je n'ai jamais même penser à aller plus loin. Enfin, si, il est possible que je l'aie pensé, mais je n'ai vu que le côté physique de notre relation. Mais en fin de compte, nous sommes pareils, elle et moi, nous sommes deux êtres humains qui avons besoin d'un semblable pour nous comprendre. Quelqu'un qui saura répondre à nos attentes et à nos besoins, car il aura les mêmes. Elle est comme moi, je suis comme elle. Nous avons tous deux enterré nos sentiments bien au fond de notre inconscient, afin de tenter d'effacer toute trace d'humanité. Car l'humanité, c'est ce qui fait notre faiblesse. Et nous détestons être faible. Car, être faible, c'est être la proie de ceux qui sont forts.

_- Mm-mm... Alors, est-ce que ce petit voyage t'as permis de retrouver des sentiments que tu avais depuis longtemps enfouis au fond de ton esprit, dans un endroit dont tu espérait perdre la carte, pour ne jamais les retrouver ?_

- Je n'en sais rien, Tony-Doppelgänger. Si tu dis ça, je suppose que tu le sais, puisque c'était ton but. Me montrer mes faiblesses, me prouver que je ne suis pas infaillible. Que je peux souffrir.

_- Mon but était de faire remonter tes souffrances. De te secouer un peu. Si je t'ai montré la mort de Ziva, c'est parce que c'est la seule chose que ça peut t'apporter, d'oublier que tu peux vivre. Voilà ce qui arrivera si tu continue sur ce chemin, voilà ce qu'il adviendra des gens que tu aimes trop tard. Une fois qu'il sont partis. Car, quoi que tu fasses, les regrets ne font pas revenir les gens. Vis au présent, mais n'oublie pas les leçons du passé. C'est grâce au passé que tu es ce que tu es et que tu deviendras ce que tu dois devenir. Si tu suis les leçons que le passé t'offre._

- Et ces leçons, c'est la mort de ceux que j'aime ? Ma souffrance ?

_- La souffrance fait la mémoire. N'oublie pas et tu sauras aimer à nouveau. Profite, car tu n'as qu'une seule vie. La prochaine fois que tu te feras tirer dessus, risque d'être la dernière, tu n'auras pas 50 chances. Et quand tu arriveras aux portes de la mort, et que tu constateras que tu n'as rien fait de ta vie, parce que tu avais peur de souffrir, tu seras bien déçu de la pauvre vie que tu auras mené. Mon dernier conseil : n'hésite plus et fonce. L'amour ne tue pas. Le manque d'amour tue. La souffrance s'estompe et te sert de nouvelle force, pour construire une nouvelle histoire. Au revoir Tony. N'oublie pas non plus de te servir de ta cervelle, car tu sais que si tu t'en sert correctement, tu me retrouveras toujours quelque part au fond de ta raison._

- Eh, oh, où est-ce que tu vas ?

_- Ma mission est terminée, Tony._

- Eh ! Et… Et moi ?

_- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, maintenant, je n'étais que le messager. Tu as réussi l'épreuve. Maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir. La mort douce et rapide ou la vie, longue, dure, mais instructive et plaisante..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Que d'émotions lol. Ben écoutez, que dire à part que ce fut un vrai plaisir d'écrire tout ça pour vous, et il faut dire que vous me le rendez bien, vous m'avez posté 60 reviews jusqu'à maintenant, je crois que ça vous a plu et j'en suis vraiment heureuse ! Alors un grand merci à tous et pour la peine, je poste le chapitre en avance, j'avais prévu de le poster samedi, mais on va faire une exception ;) Encore merci et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sur ces paroles, son image s'efface petit à petit, et il disparaît dans le néant. Quant à moi, ma vision se trouble, le monde autour de moi tourne terriblement et impitoyablement, je me sens perdre l'équilibre. Et soudain, tout devient noir.

_Oh mon dieu, je suis aveugle. Ben non, puisque je suis mort... Oh mon dieu, je suis mort ?_

J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, une fois, mais je redoute un peu ce que je vais découvrir... Je n'ai pas le choix, il faudra bien savoir un jour au l'autre. Suspense, je suis mort ou ma seconde chance m'a été donnée ?

J'ouvre un œil, mais la violente lumière qui m'agresse me convainc de le refermer immédiatement. Je compte mentalement jusqu'à trois et j'ouvre les yeux.

Un, deux, trois.

Cette même lumière, aussi violente et brutale vient m'extirper de la douceur de l'obscurité. Mes pauvres yeux papillonnent quelques secondes et il leur faut encore plusieurs instants pour s'habituer à l'éclairage environnant. Satanés néons.

Des néons ? Au moins, je dois être sur Terre ! Je lance un regard circulaire dans la pièce et les murs affreusement blancs m'indiquent que je suis dans un des endroits que je déteste le plus au monde. (1. Le salon de ma grand-mère, 2. Le cabinet d'un avocat et _3. Les hôpitaux_.)

Deuxième regard circulaire et là, je détaille un peu plus ce qui m'entoure. A ma gauche, une espèce d'armoire, puis une fenêtre près du coin de la pièce, en face, une petite table, avec quelques magazines, la porte à droite et à côté de mon lit, une chaise, avec une personne qui ne m'est pas inconnue endormie dessus. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés lui tombent sur le visage et sa tête renversée sur le côté m'indique qu'elle dort. En fait, en la détaillant (j'en profite, elle dort) elle est vraiment belle et ce petit voyage, comme l'a appelé ma conscience, m'a fait drôlement du bien. Mais au fait, est-ce que tout ça n'a pas été qu'un rêve ? Comment le savoir après tout ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'air d'être éveillé, à en juger par les ronflements de ma coéquipière. Ça, impossible de le rêver… J'essaye de me tourner sur le côté, parce que je crois que j'ai chopé une crampe à la jambe, mais au moment où je tourne mon bassin, une vive douleur se fait ressentir au niveau de mon torse. Bien malgré moi, j'émets un gémissement pitoyable de douleur. Dommage, Ziva sursaute, passe une main sur son visage et ouvre les yeux. Elle me jette un regard, ses yeux continuent leur inspection des alentours et soudain, elle s'arrête, et se retourne vers moi.

- Tony ? Oh mon dieu, tu es réveillé ?

- On dirait bien, oui…

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? J'appelle une infirmière.

- Doucement, doucement. Calme-toi. Tout va bien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Dis-moi plutôt, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle soupira.

- Eh bien… Je suppose que tu te souviens de la poursuite de notre suspect, derrière l'entrepôt ?

- Oui, je me souviens qu'il s'est retourné, nous a tiré dessus, et tu l'a abattu. Joli tir d'ailleurs.

Elle ne relève pas le pseudo-compliment.

- C'est à ce moment-là que tu as été touché. Je ne m'en suis pas aperçue tout de suite, mais…

Son visage change d'expression et elle me paraît soudain si fragile, j'ai envie de la protéger et de lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Ton cœur s'est arrêté quelques secondes après. J'ai dû te ranimé, mais j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin.

- Mais apparemment, ça ne l'était pas. On ne vient pas à bout d'un DiNozzo aussi facilement !

- Sans doute. Et heureusement.

Sa phrase me fait sourire. Mais je sens bien qu'à peine prononcée, elle la regrette déjà.

- Combien de temps je suis resté endormi ?

- Ca fait 9 jours. Après l'opération, tu es resté dans le coma durant 9 jours.

- Ziva ?

- Oui.

- Approche-toi.

Elle se lève, peu assurée d'elle-même, et je ne la reconnais pas. Son visage porte les traits de la souffrance, de l'attente et de la tristesse. Peut-être même un soupçon de peur. Mais la personne que je reconnais encore moins, c'est moi. J'ai soudainement envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et nos mains enlacées, mais je ne sais pas sur quel terrain je m'aventure là. Anthony DiNozzo, ma conscience, m'a dit de foncer, quitte à en ressortir le cœur brisé, mais que l'expérience du bonheur est toujours bonne à prendre, car chaque seconde de bonheur manqué est perdue à tout jamais.

Je sais que c'est le bonheur que je veux à ce moment précis. Je ne sais pas s'il sera réciproque, mais je l'espère.

Elle s'approche donc de la tête du lit, pose ses deux mains sur le matelas et me regarde dans les yeux.

Je pose ma main droite sur la sienne et ma main gauche sur sa joue. Je la caresse du pouce et l'invite à s'approcher encore. Elle a saisi le message et je constate avec joie qu'elle me suit et lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrent, ça me procure un choc électrique. Ce moment, je sens que nous l'attendions depuis si longtemps et la réalisation d'un vœu très cher comme celui-ci procure ces palpitations que l'on sait si bénéfique, l'adrénaline qui monte, le frisson qui me parcourt le dos, ça ne trompe pas. Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de ma partenaire. Et je sais à présent que c'est réciproque. Je suis heureux et je veux passer à présent un maximum de temps à ses côtés pour ne pas le regretter s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose. Regretter le temps perdu à courir après le plaisir, si mon bonheur travaille à deux mètres de moi.

**THE END**

_

* * *

_

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ! Croyez-moi j'en ai une en réserve que je poste très bientôt !


End file.
